


How Bucky Really Lost His Arm

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tells the "true" story of how he lost his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bucky Really Lost His Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> I saw a photoset on tumblr of some cakes from a Russian bakery and I became inspired after a comment from a friend on skype.

My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I bet you’re all under the illusion that I lost my arm when I feel from the train. Well, guess what? You’re wrong. I fell from the train when Steve didn’t catch me—that much is true—but what many people don’t know is that I lost my arm in pursuit of perfection. Namely baked goods.

But not just any baked goods. The ones from a Russian bakery. You know the ones I mean. They look like galaxies, and they’re so shiny you could practically see your reflection in their icing.

How did I survive the fall? Who cares with cakes like these around? Anyway, I stumbled through the woods till I came to a town and smelled the best scent in the world. Tired and hungry, I followed it until I arrived at a small bakery. I staggered inside, laying eyes on the most beautiful cakes I’d ever seen in the world. They looked like candies, galaxies, beautiful paintings.

I needed one.

I moved over to the counter and saw the woman standing behind staring at me. I must have looked like hell. I tried to use my broken Russian to ask how much they were. All the woman did in answer was make a slicing motion over her arm.

I must have looked confused, because she sighed and spoke in English.

“You want cake? You give arm.”

Later I walked out of the place with a box of cake and a metal arm. So there we go. That’s the real story of how I lost my arm.

**Author's Note:**

> See the cakes at the following link: [Click Me](http://sugarismyking.tumblr.com/post/144972346002/culturenlifestyle-hypnotic-cakes-resemble-candy)


End file.
